Zenei kavalkád
by Nee-chii
Summary: Volt, sokféle zene. Volt sokféle ötletem.  És akkor olvastam valahol ezt a "zenés írást"  Remélem tetszik amit írtam.


_**Sajnos egyik fegyver sem a sajátom, de szívesem használom (SzJG , iCarly, APH) ja és a zenék sem az enyémek ):**_

* * *

><p>Felnevettem.<br>- Nem emlékszel? - néztem csillogó szemmel Cortezre.  
>- Nem. A csaj hangja... Nagyon idegen.<br>- De a dallam se ismerős?  
>- Miért lenne neki ismerős? - kérdezte végül Ricsi, akivel most járok.<br>- Mert sokat traktáltam ért -mondtam büszkén.  
>- De ez akkor is. MIKOR?<br>-Esténként. -mondta ki.  
>Igen körülbelül senki nem tudott arról, hogy én és Cortez együtt lettünk volna. Pontosabban, senki nem tudott róla. Szegénynek biztosan elege volt a sok hülye zenémből, de én is halgattam az övéit ezzel nem lehetett baja... A fülébe nyomtam a fülest és halgatta.<br>- Nem , ez nem ismerős.  
><em>(Taylor Swift - Forever and Always)<em>

* * *

><p>Furcsán ébredtem, nem nagyon tudtam, mi rörténhetett tegnap este. Annyit tudtam, hogy hihetetlenül, de komolyan másnapos voltam. Felültem, és szitkozódások közben felmértem magam.<br>- Jó ruha van rajtam... - motyogtam mgamnak.  
>- Jó reggelt hercegnő - mondta egy hang.<br>Francba, én voltam az egyetlen lány a buliba, ebben holt biztos voltam.  
>- Francis... Nem mondtam már neked párszor hogy nem vagyok a TE hercegnőd?<br>- De igen biztos vagyok benne. Egészen biztos vagy benne, mert Gilbert még alszik...  
>- Leszarom hogy alszik. Nem, vagyok hajlandó megcsalni! - üvöltöttem.<br>_(Lady Gaga - Telephone)_

* * *

><p>Egyedül ültem a szobában. Este volt már. Tudtam, hogy holnap megint újra kezdődik minden. Megint mindenki kigáncsol, lekurvázik és ki tudja még mit csinál. Mindezt a hülye és népszerű 'nővéremnek' köszönhetem . Ha nem találki ilyeneket, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem lennék ilyen helyzetben. Na, meg persze ott az anyám, aki csak azért is utál, mert szebb vagyok Gessnél. Ami, már nem igaz, mert neki új ruhái vannak, nekem viszont nem. De apa halála óta, az öröjkségem nőtt. Egy ház az USÁBAN. Ott fogok lakni és anyám fog rólam gondoskodni, ha akar ha nem. Ott leszek messze inn a Hokkaidotól. Messze egész Japántól. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy oda még nem értek el anyám karjai. Ott egész biztos jobb lessz<br>_(Emily Brown - Sweet Dreams)_

__A villanyok felkapcsolódtak, és Akira már énekelt is. Ez egy duett volt, amit még akkor írtunk, amikor még együtt voltunk. Így kicsit kínosabb énekelni, de ez van. A leg kedveltebb dalunk ez ha a nép ezt akarja, akkor ezt énekeljük. Mit tehetnénk, amióta az a Ribi, akinek még a nevétse tudom - de szerintem ő se - összejött Akirával. AKi anno az enyém volt. De kit érdekel? Szerintem a csaj csak azért van, vele, mert ő is énekes. Pontosítsuk Volt. A Bad Sand Sound feloszlott. Én Sanshain Asuramen vagyok a szólós.  
><em>(Next 2U - Conor Maynard feat Ebony Day)<em>

* * *

><p>"Let the good times roll"<br>Ricsi kihúzta a fülhallgatóm a füléből.  
>-Emó, nem érdekelnek a zenéid.<br>- De ez FOB! - próbáltam neki érvelni de azt hiszem nem sikerült. Nem elég hogy folyamatosan az új havercsajával van Noémivel, de nem nagyon akar velem beszélgetni. Nem mintha eddig beszéltün volna, deez így más. Csak Reni tud erről, de utálom, hogy Ricsi ilyen év eleje óta. Utálom, hogyha nevet, vagy ha csak rám néz. A legjobban azt utálom, hogy régebben jobban voltunk.  
><em>(Thx for the memories - FOB)<em>

* * *

><p>Nyár. Strand. Sör. Kell ennél is több? Hát nekem nem.<br>-Neeem! - visítottam ahogy valamelyik fiú elkapta a lábam a víz alatt.  
>Nem sikerült kiszabadulnom, és mit valami zsákmányt felemelt. Belekapaszkodtam a nyakába, ha már itt vagyok ne nagyon akarjon eldobni. Megnéztem ki kapott el.<br>Az ajakaim az arcához nyomtam.  
>- Neeem hercegnő nem csak ennyi a váltság díj - nevetett fel.<br>_(David Guetta -Gettin over you)_

* * *

><p>-Hihetetlen volt! - mondta egy csaj a suliból.<br>- Kösz - mosolyodtam el. Amióta csak idejárok nem hallottam ennyi dicséretet. Már csak azért is, mert nem jártam a suli legmenőbb fiújával, amita ez megtörtént mindenki behódolt. Mégis inkább maradtam volna népszerűtlen, legalább nem kapná fel a fejét mindenki ha elmegyek. Semmi extra, úgy nézek ki mint mindenki. Bár nem feltétlen, mert Olasz vagyok. Egy hófehér kéz megszorította az enyém. Hirtelen gyorsabban vert a szívem meg minden.  
><em>(?-?)<em>

* * *

><p>Cortez a közönség kérésére felverte az ajtófélfára a fehér fagyöngyöt. Mindenki ismerte a lényegét. Alkerülsz valakival? Csókold meg. Hirtelen valami nagyon gonosz jutott eszembe.<br>- Kész - mondta miközben mászott le a létráról.  
>- Cortez nem tudom hogy vagy vele, de ébn csak téged látlak alatta.<br>- Ja egyedül vagyok.  
>- Neem éppen. Ott a létra is.<br>- Noémi te nagyon beteg vagy.  
>- Csókoot~! - mondtam ovodás hangon.<br>_(Mistletoe Justin Bieber)_

* * *

><p>A fények elaludtak, és egy ismerős hang énekelni kezdett. Egy régi ismerős volt. De egyszerűen nem jutott eszembe, se a neve sem az arca. Nem tudtam össze rakni. Azonban a refrén környékére felkapcsolódtak a lámpák. Nem, még sem ismertem a hang tulajdonosát. Valakire emlékeztetett a hangja a nézése, mindene. Különös külseje miatt pedig, ha akartam volna se tudtam volna elfelejteni. Akkor már mindegy. A hangja elcsendesedett, és Ridegeway-ben hangos tapsvihar következett.<br>_(Tell me something don't know - Selena Gomez)_

* * *

><p>Újra és újra. Még mindig elképedek, hogy mik nincsenek ebben a világban. Robotok, dímók, és furcsán anorexiás emberek.<br>- Bo, de hol vagyok?  
>- Neeeemt'om - Monda kicsit részegen a piros pasi.<br>Említettem már, hogy itt mindenki színes? És NINCS ruhájuk. A fickó küzelebb lépett, megcsapott az alkohol illata.  
>Hirtelen felébredtem. Francis volt az. Lefejeltem majd hátrébb tántorodott.<br>- FRANCIS! DE EGY BUZI VAGY!  
><em>(Bath Rymes - Dick Figures)<em>

* * *

><p>Villogtak a fények. Elképesztő. Mindenki arra vár hogy kigyúljanak a fények, és kicsit bodladozva, de elkezdjek énekelni. Amióta szóló karrierem is befutott azóta népszerűbb vagyok, mint amilyen a BSS valaha is lehetett volna. Persze a repertoáromban szerepelt pár duett, egy volt amit kitöröltem volna. Kiléptem a fényben, és mindenki a nevemet sikította.<br>-AIRI!  
>Nem ez az igazi nevem. Új nevem van. Át neveztettem magam, mert ha már lehet akkor ezzel az új névvel, a múltamat is magam mögött hagyhatom. Talán.<br>_(Myah Marie - Name Dropper)_

* * *

><p>Fájt a fejem. Ha jól láttam, körülöttem mindenki aludt. Felüldtem és lassan a konyha felé mentem. Csenben, nehogy a többiek felébredjenek. Már nem csak én voltam ébren. A konyhában, két férfi volt. Megdörzsöltem a szemem, és rájöttem. Francis és Arthur. Meglepődtem, azokután hogy folyton marják egymást? Részegek még? Előfordulhat. Visszább léptem, amikor egy emberbe ütköztem.<br>- Nocsaknocsak? - suttogta Al.  
>- Őőő. Cső. H-hol van aaa... Izé... - dadogtam még mindi a látványtól.<br>Alfred lehajolt, hogy az arca az enyémmel egy szinten legyen.  
>- Emlékszel bármire is a tegnapestéből? - az arcán hatalmas vigyor terült el.<br>- N-neem - hazudtam.  
>Dehogy nem emlékszem a tegnap estére!<br>- Akkor most emlékeztetlek.  
>Közeleb dőlt és az ajkai az enyém hez értek.<br>- Most már emlékszem.


End file.
